In the past, it has been recognized that there exists a need for an apparatus or device to facilitate the very real needs of a hockey player to enhance the player's skills in the art of stick handling and to improve his/her reflexes when manipulating a hockey puck for controlling the puck with speed and accuracy. However, most hockey training apparatus disclosed in the prior art are not designed for improving reflex action but more particularly address goal shooting and are usually complicated.
Therefore, there exists a need for a compact, simple hockey training device for enhancing hockey player's skills in the art of stick handling to improve their hockey puck control with speed and accuracy.